Naruto, Son of Apollo
by Phantom Lord Shadow
Summary: On Naruto 12th birthday he is taken to another world by his Father, Apollo. This is a world of Gods and monsters. How will he survive? Smart! Powerful! Sharingan! Naruto but not cold the pairing will be strictly Naruto/Thalia. A more detailed description at the bottom of Chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

It is the 10th of October in Konohagakure no Sato or "Village Hidden in the Leaves." This is the day where the People of the village celebrate the defeat of the Kyūbi No Kitsune that attacked the village 12 years ago and was defeated by Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha...or so the villagers think. The villagers praise him as a god but they don't know how right they are because the real identity of the Yondaime is the Greek God Apollo - God of the Sun, Archery and Prophecy.

But while the villagers are celebrating, one 12 year old boy is running for his life. The boy has bright blue eyes, sun-kissed blonde hair and tanned skin while wearing a 'Kill Me' Orange Jumpsuit. He is Naruto Uchiha Namikaze Uzumaki; he is the son of Apollo and Kushina Uchiha Uzumaki, Grandson of Madara Uchiha. He is the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi No Kitsune. His family had been kept a secret from him but he wasn't blind, he could see the resemblance between him and his father and he discovered he was an Uchiha when he activated his Sharigan at the age of 7. Why was he running? Well, he had a mob of villagers chasing after him trying to kill him, fun right? He quickly turned down an alleyway to try and get away, only to find a dead-end. He was trapped, the villagers quickly blocking off his only exit and as they began to draw closer to him they raised their weapons. Naruto fell backwards and tried to crawl away only to back into the wall.

**Up on Olympus**

Apollo was relaxing in his Temple on Olympus summoning an Iris message to watch his son though only to be horrified at what he saw - his son, his flesh and blood, was about to be attack by the people he saved. He was mad, no, he was furious! He stood up and teleported away.

**Back with Naruto**

As the mob drew closer there was a great flash of golden light that made everyone turn their heads away. There standing before everyone was Apollo in his Minato Namikaze form looking pissed, but none of the villagers noticed this as they were too busy cheering about the Fourth's return and how he would kill the 'Demon'. As he turn towards the mob they finally noticed the look on his face as he held up one hand and said one word: "Burn."

The villagers burst into flames. Their screams echoed around the village. The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and his squad of ANBU arrived and saw Apollo.The Hokage turned pale upon seeing Apollo, then bowed to him and asked "Lord Apollo, what brings you back to the village?" Apollo turned towards Hiruzen, the look on his face was calming slightly as he spoke in an even and neutral tone: "It is good see you again Hiruzen. I have returned to the village to take my son away to my world and whether he returns will be his own choice. Now I will let you say goodbye to him first as you have always been there for him and tried to protect him."

With a nod the Third Hokage walked towards the silent Naruto, who turned to face him as he heard him approach. "Old Man, what's happening? Who is that man?" Naruto asked Hiruzen. The Third sighed as he knelt down to Naruto's level and looked him in the eye as he spoke in a soft tone: "Naruto. This is your father Lord Apollo, or as the village knows him "Minato Namikaze."" Naruto's eyes widened as Hiruzen continued. "He is here to take you to his realm where you can start a new life." Naruto slowly nodded as he took all the knowledge in. He stood up as he walked slowly towards Apollo and asked "Is what Jiji says true? Are you really my dad?" As he spoke Naruto's face grew more hopeful. Apollo smiled as he hugged Naruto and said "What he says is true, and I can take you to a new world where you can have a new life." The young blonde looked sad about being taken away and not being able to see the few friends he had here. "W-Will I be able to come back?" the young jinchūriki questioned. "Of course you can; it is all your choice," The older blonde replied back. "Ok I will come with you ... Dad," Naruto said as he smiled. The young blonde turned to Hiruzen - who looked a little depressed that this little ball of energy was leaving - and said "Don't worry old man I'll be back and then I'll become Hokage, believe it!" he finished with a grin on his face.

Hiruzen hugged Naruto and whispered to him "I know you will Naruto, the will of fire burns brightly in you. Now after you leave I want you to make lots of friends and become as strong as you can." Hiruzen let go of the Uzumaki heir and Naruto turned to his dad who smiled softly at him as he held out his hand for Naruto to take. When the young blonde took his father's hand they disappeared in a golden flash.

**On Olympus**

Apollo and Naruto arrived in the middle of the Throne Room where all the Gods had gathered in anticipation of Naruto's arrival. As they arrived Apollo went to his throne and sat down, and Naruto bowed to the Gods. He may have been acting calm but he was very intimidated by the Gods - but who wouldn't when you have 12 all powerful, immortal beings staring at you?

"Rise, young half blood!" Zeus's voice boomed. As he looked the boy over he could see the similarities between Apollo and his son, such as his hair and eyes. Naruto stood up and looked around at all the gods and goddesses. Athena spoke up next: "What is your name, demi-god?" Naruto turned to Athena to see cold calculating grey eyes. "Naruto Uchiha Namikaze Uzumaki," the young demi-god stated. "Oh, it has been a while since one of my Uchiha descendants has been in this world," a voice said from the doors to the Throne Room.

Naruto and the Gods turned to see a man with light grey hair that stuck up at the front making it look like he had horns, metallic purple eyes with 6 concentric circles expanding from the pupil. He wore a full-length cloak (haori) with a high collar and a necklace with six red magatama. The Gods eyes went wide at seeing the man before them; not once had he taken an interest in what they were discussing. "Ōtsutsuki, it is good to see you again but may I ask why you are here?" Poseidon inquired from his throne. Ōtsutsuki turned to Poseidon and said calmly "I have come to see my descendant and see his life and progress in the Shinobi arts." The Gods were once again wide eyed at this. The Sage of Six Paths, the God of Shinobi had come to see this boy. Ōtsutsuki turned to Naruto and asked him "So what is the extent of your abilities young man?" Naruto went to answer but was interrupted by Ōtsutsuki. "Do not answer while wearing that mask of idiocy you made to hide your true abilities," Ōtsutsuki stated in a cold tone. Naruto was shocked that someone saw through his mask so easily but then remembered he was talking to a God.

Naruto did as he was told; he dropped his mask and reached from his limiter seal the Third Hokage gave him on his left bicep and the room was suddenly filled with power. The Gods were, once again, shocked. This twelve year old boy had enough power to rival some of the major Gods (not Olympians). He then closed his eyes and opened them to see a fully matured Sharingan with 3 tomoes which fuse and turn into an eight point buss saw pattern. Ōtsutsuki smiled at the boy, proud that he had gained this kind of power at such a young age but then frowned as he remembered the flaw the eyes had. He moved forwards to inspect him closely when he noticed another seal at the neck and reached to deactivate only for his hand to be caught. Naruto looked at Ōtsutsuki; he deactivated his eyes and looked at him with dead eyes that did not belong on a boy his age. Naruto then spoke in a dead voice: "Please don't, I don't want you to see what lies beneath." The man frowned at the young boy and then spoke softly, "You have nothing to hide from us, and none of us will judge you."

Naruto slowly, still unsure whether he should do this, he sighed as he took off his shirt and reached up and deactivated the genjutsu seal. Gasps where heard around the room as they stared upon Naruto's form. Scars could be seen all over his body running the full length of his torso and words were carved into his skin such as 'demon' and 'monster'. The most noticeable one ran from just above his eyebrow to about mid-cheek on the left side of his face over his left eye. You could also see his whole ribcage outlined by his skin - a sign of malnourishment.

**A/N: I would like to let you readers know that this is my first fan fiction and I have very little experience with writing as a whole. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and comments are well come. If you do not like something then tell me how you would change it and I will see what I can do. If you find something wrong tell me but please tell me how to fix it. Ok now I will tell you in advanced that the pairing will be Naruto/Thalia and not a harem I will take suggestions for side pairings but Percy/Annabeth will be like the book but they will be teased. Also, I am well aware that Naruto does not have some of these powers in the canon and I may have made him a little more powerful than he was... ok a lot more powerful and you will see what I mean when we get to the fight scenes. The story will follow both the Percy Jackson books and Naruto switching between the worlds and will be starting when Thalia is trying to get to camp with Luke and Annabeth. After that the next big Percy Jackson event is at the end of the second book. Please PM me if you any question about the Fic that I have not answered. Flames will be used to make smores!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and comments and to put some fears to rest, Naruto does not forgive the village and what he had to say to the Third Hokage before he left was part of his mask. I am not sure what to do with Konoha - I know Naruto will hate and resent the villagers but I'm not sure of his reaction to Hiruzen or the Ichiraku's. But know this he will return to the village out with summer and follow some of the Naruto Arcs.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson

The Gods were shocked at what they saw before them but that shock was soon replaced with anger. They were all thinking the same thing: 'who could do this to a child and why?' This young boy had been covered in scars for reasons even they did not know but they were going to find out.

"Boy, what happened to you and what kind of _people_ did this to you?" Ōtsutsuki asked with venom spilling into his voice at the end. "The villagers have beaten, poisoned, stabbed, and isolated me since I was little. Before you ask I have no idea what the cause was to start this," Naruto said in a dead tone. Apollo looked simultaneously guilty and angry upon hearing that; angry knowing the villagers had disregarded his last wish for Naruto to be seen as a hero and guilty knowing that he had brought this fate upon his own son. This look was not missed by the other Gods and Artemis turned to Apollo and asked "Do you know something that could have caused Naruto to receive such punishment, Apollo?" Apollo turned to Artemis, looked to him with sad eyes and spoke to him in a guilty tone knowing that this was his fault, "Yes sister I do know why Naruto would receive such punishment, but first we must have a small history lesson."

Apollo created a projection show of Konoha being attacked by a massive beast that looked like a fox with nine tails. "This is the Kyūbi no Kitsune or in English 'The Nine Tailed Fox'. This is the reason that Naruto is hated." Holding up his hand to stop any question that the Gods would ask before continuing "On the night of Naruto's birth the Kyūbi attacked. At that time I was in a cave with my wife giving birth as we wanted the news of us having a child to remain a secret. My wife, Kushina, was (just like Naruto) a jinchūriki-" Athena chose this point to interrupt the story and ask in an excited tone (despite the current situation she was excited about learning new things - after all she was the goddess of wisdom!) "And what does this term jinchūriki mean exactly?" Apollo went to answer this only to be interrupted by, surprisingly, Ares, God of War "Jinchūriki means the power of a human sacrifice. A jinchūriki is a human that has a tailed beast sealed inside them. Because of this many are scared of the power they hold and are often scared to approach them, making these people feel isolated. They are often made into living weapons for the village they are living in." Most of the Gods were shocked that Ares knew such a thing seeing as most of them didn't. Athena then spoke again "Now that certainly is interesting, but I must ask why do you know this Ares?" Ares shrugged and said in a lazy tone "They are a big part of war in the Shinobi Nations. The power they hold does amaze me though." The Gods just sweat dropped at the answer. Of course Ares would only know about it because of war.

While all this was happening Ōtsutsuki was thinking about what had been said. '_Kurama, what caused you to do such a thing? This is not what I taught you, this is not what I had told you to do with your power,_' the sage thought sadly before speaking up. "Before we continue this story may I speak with Kyūbi?"

The court of Gods looked confused as well as Naruto. Hera then spoke up. "I am confused by your statement. You wish to speak to the Kyūbi but from what we are told it is sealed within the boy, so how prey tell do you plan on communicating with it and why?" Hera finished with a quizzical look on her face. "I wish to speak to him and find out his motives for attacking the village, and I will speak with Kyūbi by going into Naruto's mindscape," was the sages reply.

Apollo then started to talk again, "Well, I actually know why it attacked the village but you can still go and talk to Kyūbi after I finish this story. Now if you'll let me continue my story I will tell you," Apollo paused to see if the other Gods would allow him to continue, which they did and they turned their attention back to the projection still floating in the middle of the Throne Room. "As I was saying, Kushina was a jinchūriki of Kyūbi. When a female jinchūriki is giving birth the seal that holds the bijū is weakened. So we took precautions so nothing would happen. But, just after giving birth to Naruto a man with a mask who went by the name of Madara Uchiha (**A/N: I know it was Tobi not going to say his real name in case people don't but this is Apollo/ Minato's retelling so he doesn't know this)** got hold of Naruto and threatened to kill him if I did not hand over Kushina." Gasps were heard from around the room, mainly from the Goddesses. "I acted fast and managed to get Naruto back but found explosive notes on the blanket he was wrapped in so I flashed away using my Flying Thunder God Technique to get away from the man and remove the notes from Naruto. Only then did I realise my mistake; I had left Kushina behind. The man proceeded to extract the Kyūbi and after it was released he put it under his control and proceeded to attack the village. After a long battle I managed to subdue the Kyūbi and prepared a seal called Shiki Fūjin or Dead Demon Consuming Seal. This seal would summon Hades and he would help complete the seal at the cost of a human a soul; of course I could use my soul so he just took the human shell I was using in my time in the Elemental Nations. After the sealing Kushina died as she was unable to cope with the strain on her body after having the Kyūbi extracted from her. In my 'dying' words I asked Hiruzen, The Third Hokage to tell the village to see Naruto as a hero. I do not know what happened after that day. I tried to see the village but the mist would not allow me to until today, I do not know why the mist was so thick until now but I will look into it."

The Gods were quiet, trying to absorb all the information that they had just been told. The silence was broken by quiet mutters coming from somewhere. The Gods looked around and found that the mutters were coming from Naruto; his hair had shadowed his eyes. "Naruto, what's wrong?" Apollo asked his son. Naruto looked up sharply to reveal his Mangekyō Sharingan as Apollo's eyes started into Naruto eyes. Only one thought went through Apollo's mind: _'Oh Shit, Oh Shit, Oh Shit!'_ as charka started to form a ribcage around Naruto and then formed 4 arms and a head. Naruto then looked Apollo straight in the eyes, "You did this to me, you bastard!" as he charged forward with his Susanoo prepared to attack Apollo. Apollo jumped from his throne as Naruto charged but the Susanoo grazed his shoulder and golden ichor poured from the wound. Apollo summoned his bow and started to fire off arrows trying to disrupt the Susanoo only for all his arrows to bounce off the Uchiha's Ultimate Defence.

The Gods watched on amazed that this 12 year old boy was matching an Olympian. They were unsure of what power the young boy was using as not many had been to the ninja world. There were only three who had gone and that was Ares, Apollo and Artemis. Ares went there because of the kinds of wars they have and to look into the ninja arts so he somewhat knew what was going on. Artemis had gone because the world was more in tune with nature and there were a lot more forests and nature areas as the world was less technologically advanced. Apollo had gone to look into the ninja abilities similar to why Ares went, but when he got there he fell in love with Kushina and stayed for longer that he intended, so he had a very vast knowledge of the ninja arts and because of this he was scared shitless at what he was seeing.

Naruto charged Apollo again and the skeletal arms of Susanoo swung to take Apollo's head off. Apollo rolled to his right and was about to start firing arrows again when a hand was put in front of his bow to stop him from firing. He looked up to see who had stopped him and saw the Rinnegan eyes of Ōtsutsuki. He was about to ask why he had stopped him only for Ōtsutsuki to point a finger in Naruto's direction.

Apollo looked towards Naruto only to be shocked at what he saw. Artemis, his sister, the man hating goddess was slipping though the ribs of the Susanoo. When she was inside the Susanoo Apollo knelt down in front of Naruto and hugged him and whispered comforting words in his ears. Naruto's body went limp and the Susanoo dissipated. Naruto cried into Artemis' shoulder, letting loose all the pent up emotion he had built up over the years. Artemis just rubbed circles in Naruto's back and continued to comfort him. **(A/N: I know Artemis is a man hater but I think that this could happen. Think about it - she has seen a scared and shunned young boy and heard about how it was caused by a burden he never wanted or knew about; you would feel sympathy for him. Also I think I will have Artemis act like an aunt towards Naruto and only Naruto.)** Naruto finally cried himself to sleep; Artemis carried him back to her throne and sat down with Naruto still sleeping in her lap. The Olympians jaws were on the floor. They couldn't believe what they had just witnessed -Artemis had helped a boy and let him sleep in her lap!

After 10 minutes Naruto started to wake up. He opened his eyes and looked up into the face of a beautiful woman with silver eyes and long auburn hair. The woman looked down at him, smiled and softly said "Hello Naruto, did you have a nice sleep?" The blonde jinchūriki nodded in response and asked "Who are you?" in a polite manner. "I am Artemis, Goddess of the moon and the hunt, and I am also your aunt," the silver eyed goddess replied. Naruto nodded dumbly in her lap, while he may be smart he was not prepared to wake up in a goddess' lap. His attention was then diverted to Ōtsutsuki as he spoke up "Naruto, I know I mentioned this earlier but may I please speak with Kyūbi. I think that it will benefit us both." Naruto then thought about this and decided that it would be better for Ōtsutsuki to speak with the Kyūbi now instead of the Kyūbi trying to influence Naruto some other time with no one there to help him so he nodded his head. Ōtsutsuki walked towards Naruto, who was climbing out of Artemis's lap; he stopped in front of him before placing a hand on his forehead and closing his eyes.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto and Ōtsutsuki appeared in a sewer-like area in front of a giant gate. Naruto was looking around and thought _'Wow, my mind is a dump!'_ He was going to continue to look around when 2 giant crimson eyes opened behind the gate and spoke with a demonic, booming voice: **"So, my jailer has finally decided to visit," **the giant demon fox mocked. The fox then shifted his eyes to Ōtsutsuki only for his eyes to widen upon seeing him **"F-F-Father?"** the fox stuttered. Ōtsutsuki merely smiled at the fox and replied "It's good to see you again, Kurama." **"Is that really you old man?"** The fox questioned. "Yes it is me, Kurama. I'm here to ask some questions," the old sage stated. While this was happening Naruto looked from Ōtsutsuki to Kurama with a questioning look before speaking up. "Wait, wait, you two know each other?" the young blonde asked. "Yes we do because Kurama is my creation," Ōtsutsuki replied simply while turning his head in the blonde's direction. "Why would you make something like that?!" The blonde yelled. "Ah well, there's a story behind that, Long ago there was a deadly creature know as the Jūbi. I rose up and challenged the Jūbi. After a long battle I managed to defeat it but knowing I could not kill it I sealed it in to myself. On my death bed I unsealed the Jūbi and use my Creation of all Things technique and spilt the Jūbi into the 9 tailed beasts." Naruto stood quietly taking in all the information and thinking on the events that he had been told about. "Ok now I understand you made the bijū to save the Elemental Nations from a greater evil," Naruto stated, beginning to understand. "Yes I did," the sage said to the young jinchūriki, before turning back to Kurama. "Now Kurama, why have you not been helping this boy?" Ōtsutsuki questioned the giant fox. Kurama looked confused and asked "Help him? Why, nothing should have happened." The old sage looked shocked; Kurama had no idea what had happened so the sage asked him, "Wait, so you have no idea what has happened all these years?" Kurama shook his head so the sage continued "Well, what have you been doing all this time?" Kurama replied simply "Sleeping." Naruto and Ōtsutsuki sweatdropped at this reply. "Of course," Ōtsutsuki started before becoming more serious. "Kurama I want you to look through Naruto's memories," Ōtsutsuki commanded the bijū. The Fox closed his eyes and focused for a few moments before growling out **"Those bastards, those child beating bastards. Let me out; Let me out so I can kill those fucking villagers."** Naruto was shaking at the amount of killing intent Kurama was releasing. "Kurama, I understand you're angry, I was too after seeing the scars but calm down for now as we have some business to discuss," the old sage said in an attempt to calm the nine tails down. The Fox calmed down slightly and nodded to show he was listening. "Now that you have seen Naruto's life you understand that he has had it hard but where he is headed it's going to get worse." Naruto and Kurama's eyes widened at that piece of information. "When I say worse I do not mean beating, just to clarify, but he will have to fight monsters and other great evils. I wish for you to help the boy and when he needs it lend him your power." Kurama was shocked at what Ōtsutsuki had requested. The sage wanted him to give his power to someone! But then he thought on what else had been said and nodded in understanding; he realised that wherever they were going Naruto was going to need all the power he could get. **"I will give him the power but only when you need it. You know you earned my respect being able to go through all that and still be alive, quite impressive," **the fox said. "Thank you Kurama-san" Naruto replied respectfully. With that Naruto and Ōtsutsuki started to fade from the mindscape.

**Olympus Throne Room**

Naruto and Ōtsutsuki woke up in the Throne Room where all the gods were watching them with calculating looks. Poseidon was the first to speak up. "So, what happened?" the sea god asked bluntly. "We discovered that Kurama has been asleep since the sealing and had no idea what had happened. After showing some memories of what had happened in the last few years and then calming him down I asked Kurama to allow Naruto to use his power. Kurama agreed to this but only when he was in dire need of it," Ōtsutsuki replied. The Gods jaws were on the floor; this all-powerful being was allowing a child to use his power.

Zeus cleared his throat to gain the other Gods and Naruto's attention before addressing them. "Now that all this business is dealt with I would like to move on to another topic," pausing a moment before continuing, "I would like to know what is going to be done with this young demigod." The gods stayed quiet as they thought about what they could do with Naruto before Zeus spoke up again. "As you may know my youngest daughter is on the run from the armies of Hades, I would like to request that Naruto protect her on her way to camp." The Gods seem to ponder the idea for a few moments before Poseidon spoke up: "You know brother; she wouldn't need protection if you hadn't broken the oath we took all those years ago." The Gods realised that this was true if Zeus hadn't gone off with another woman they wouldn't have to worry about this. "I agree with you on that Poseidon but does this young girl deserve to be damned for her father's actions? No, I think Naruto should help her," Apollo spoke up from his throne. The gods then went to a vote where the final decision was that Naruto would protect Thalia if he chose to do so. Zeus turned back to Naruto, who had been listening the whole time, and asked "So Naruto, will you accept the responsibility of protecting my daughter?" Naruto then bowed to Zeus and said "Lord Zeus, I would be honoured to accept this duty." Zeus nodded his head in acceptance as Naruto stood once again. "Before we finish this meeting is there anything else any of you would like to discuss?" Ōtsutsuki stepped forward and began to speak "With Apollo's permission I would like to make Naruto my Champion on Earth as no other being has the ability to use charka on Naruto's level, he would receive my blessing and a few powers." The Gods were surprised that Ōtsutsuki had offered Naruto to be his Champion but accepted it.

Ōtsutsuki walked towards Naruto, who had knelt again, and stood in front of him before saying "Do you accept to be my Champion, Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze?" Naruto nodded before Ōtsutsuki put a hand with a golden aura surrounding it on Naruto's forehead. Naruto glowed for a moment before it faded away. "Rise, my champion," Ōtsutsuki commanded. Naruto stood up but he didn't feel very different. He looked towards Ōtsutsuki with a questioning look, to which the old sage replied: "there are not many things you have gained. Most of them you may not notice but a small list of what you have is that you have an affinity to the 5 basic chakra natures, a small increase in Chakra capacity and control as well as the ability to use your Mangekyō without going blind. However, you will still need train to use this abilities properly. I also have a few gifts for you," the sage said before he placed a hand on Naruto's right bicep and a storage seal appeared there. Then in 2 puffs of smoke a ninjato and a large scroll appeared. He handed Naruto the scroll and said "This is a scroll full of jutsu of all elements. After mastering one, another will appear in its place and so on." Naruto sealed the scroll away before Ōtsutsuki handed him the ninjato. "Naruto, this ninjato is made of celestial bronzes so it will be able to kill monsters but not mortals. Be careful though, celestial bronzes also work on other demigods. There is a kenjutsu style you can learn in that scroll I gave you." Naruto nodded before sealing away the sword.

Now that that was over, Zeus spoke up again and asked: "So Naruto Namikaze are you ready to leave?" Naruto nodded reactivating his genjutsu seal before turning towards his dad and giving him a small smile before saying "I understand why you did it Dad; I may not be able to forgive you now but maybe one day. Goodbye Father." A tear rolled down Apollo's cheek hearing that his son would be willing to forgive him. Naruto turned back to Zeus, who raised a hand in Naruto's direction before Naruto disappeared in a flash of golden light.

**A/N: Ok before I gain some comments I know I gave Naruto a lot by having these things does not make him powerful it just giving him lots potential. I may be wrong on a few things in the stories I told but I'm sure you can correct them in your own head. Also I know I may have rushed things and Zeus was a bit out of character but I really want to get on with the adventure instead of prolonging the Throne Room scene. Next chapter we meet Thalia and start the journey to camp. Ok now that's over with I want to say I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


End file.
